


Home is where the Heart is

by Daughter_of_Scotland



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Filming, First Time, Kyouko rediscovers her heart, Romance, Sho's parents aren't nice, kind of open ending, return to home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouko gets offered a role that brings her childhood dreams to life - with Sho as the male lead.<br/>They go to Kyoto for filming and discover some old and new things about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is where the Heart is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jellyfish415](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish415/gifts).



> This fic was born because a) I am re-reading the manga right now and b) because [Jelly](http://jellyfish415.tumblr.com/) kept encouraging me with her flailing :D
> 
> It takes place after Kyouko met her mother and both Setsu and Natsu are done with, but I might have botched the timing a little bit ^^"  
> Kyouko is probably not as in love with Ren here as she is in the manga.

“Please, Miss, you may enter now.”

 

Kyouko thanked Sebastian and entered the President’s suit. She wondered what he wanted with her. She’d gotten a call asking her to come to the office an hour earlier, right after she’d been done with filming her newest commercial.

 

After Dark Moon and Box R had gotten great reviews and her role as Setsuka Heel had been done with, she’d taken a little bit of downtime and only starred in commercials and one or two music videos.

But soon she hoped to get back to a real movie, and Sawara had promised her to look for suitable scripts soon.

 

But now the President wanted to talk to her and Kyouko was worried. After she’d gotten over her issues with her mother - finally being truly emancipated - the President had just let her be. To be called into his office now could either be really bad or really good.

 

“Hello, President,” she said as she entered the room. It was just as luxuriously furnitured than before.

 

Takarada was wearing his favorite nomadic outfit and smiled brightly as he saw her. Kyouko relaxed a bit. It couldn’t be that bad then. Right?

 

“Ah, Kyouko-chan” he said and gestured her to the sofa to sit down. “I’m glad you made it. You see, there is something I need to talk to you about.”

 

Kyouko sat down and smiled at him. “Yes, President. Is everything okay?”

 

He nodded eagerly. “Yes, everything is fine. Well. I got a call about an offer for you.”

 

Kyouko blinked. “Someone called you to ask for me?” She didn’t know how she would deserve something like that.

 

He nodded again. “Yes. It’s an offer for a short movie. The premise sounded very interesting, and it’s a main role.”

 

Kyouko’s eyes went wide. “A main role?!”

 

“Yes,” Takarada smiled. “And it’s not a scary role, either.” He laughed at the way her eyes sparkled. “Your part would be that of a Fairy Queen.”

 

He jumped in his seat at her excited yell. He watched her dance around in her seat for a while, before he called her back down to earth.

 

“I see that you would like that role very much,” he said and held up a hand when she opened her mouth. “There are two… well, let’s call them tiny drawbacks to the offer though.”

 

Kyouko deflated. Of course nothing would ever be simple. She couldn’t get her dream role without a price. “What is it?”

 

Takarada sighed. “For one, it will be filmed in Kyoto.”

 

Kyouko blinked. “Kyoto?” she asked. “Oh.” She thought about that. Going back to Kyoto would be weird, sure, but not unbearable. “That’s fine.”

 

Takarada nodded. “That’s good. Well, the second thing…” He took a breath, knowing this was going to be harder. “The male lead is Sho Fuwa.”

 

Kyouko froze. “What?”

 

“Sho Fuwa is the male lead. He asked for you especially.”

 

Kyouko shook her head. “I still don’t think I hear right. Sho Fuwa wants me as the female lead for a movie?”

 

Takarada sighed. “I thought that would become a problem. I know you and he are still… not comfortable around each other. But this is a good opportunity for you.”

 

Kyouko had to admit he had a point. Being the lead in a movie, no matter how short, was a step up for her. Sho’s popularity would also help the movie - and her - become more widely known. And, well. The role was a Fairy Queen. She could bear to be around Sho for that, surely.

 

She smiled. “I accept the offer,” she told Takarada. “It will be a great opportunity for me, I believe.”

 

He returned the smile. “I was hoping you would say that. Very mature of you, Kyouko-chan.”

He handed her a script. “This is it. Your train leaves tomorrow, at 10am. You will meet Fuwa-kun and his manager at the station.”

 

She nodded and gripped the script tightly. “Thank you, President. I won’t disappoint you. The movie will be a success!”

 

“I have no doubt about that,” he answered as he saw her out.

 

When the door closed behind her, he sighed. “I just hope this won’t get her into trouble…”

 

***

 

That evening, Kyouko stared at her phone. She had already told the Boss and his wife she’d be going away for two weeks, as that was how long filming was scheduled. For a short movie with only five actors, that was actually a lot of time. Kyouko was glad the school was on vacation right now, so she wouldn’t miss anything.

 

But now she had two more people to tell about her new role. One was Kanae, whom she couldn’t reach but left a message for, and the other was…

 

“Well, no time like the present,” she told herself and dialed.

 

The call was picked up almost immediately. “Hello? Kyouko-san?”

 

She smiled as she heard his voice, as she always did. “Hello, Tsuruga-san.”

 

He sounded surprised at her call. “Is something the matter? Are you alright?”

 

She nodded even though he couldn’t see her. “Yes, everything is fine,” she answered. “I had a talk with the President today.”

 

There was silence for a minute and she looked at the phone, worried the call had disconnected. “Tsuruga-san?”

 

“Ah. Yes. What did he want to talk to you about?” Ren sounded apprehensive.

 

“I got an offer,” she hastened to say. “For the lead in a short movie. It will be filmed in Kyoto, and I leave tomorrow. I wanted to tell you…”

 

He sighed, audibly relieved. “That is fantastic, Kyouko-san. I’m very happy for you. Your first lead role, I’m sure you’re excited.”

 

She laughed. “Yes. Yes, I am. Though there is one thing I’m not completely happy about.” She took a deep breath. She had vowed to herself to never lie to Ren again, nor keep things from him. Which is why she had to tell him…

 

“The male lead is played by Sho Fuwa. He actually asked for me specifically.”

 

Silence again. This time, Kyouko knew the call was still on, but that Ren needed a moment to gather himself. She had gotten to know him quite well, and she knew that he still got upset when Shoutaro was involved.

 

“And you accepted the role anyway?”

 

She hummed her assent. “Yes. It is a great opportunity for me and I can’t let my problems with him get in the way of my acting career. Isn’t that right?”

 

He sighed. “Using my own words against me,” he chuckled. “You’ve grown a lot, Kyouko-san.” He took a breath. “I can’t say I’m happy to hear that you’ll work with him for two weeks. But I still think you made the right choice. This movie will be a great addition to your career. I’m proud of you.”

 

Her heart swelled and a big smile appeared on her face at his words. “Thank you, Tsuruga-san!” she exclaimed. “I was hoping you’d be on my side!”

 

“Of course,” he told her gently. “Please never doubt that. Kyouko-san, I’d be happy if you called me now and then while you’re in Kyoto. I just want to know that you’re okay.”

 

She nodded eagerly. “I will do that,” she promised. “I’ll call you every other day. Thank you!”

 

They said goodbye and hung up.

 

Kyouko went to bed with a smile on her face, her suitcase packed and ready in the corner.

 

***

 

The next day, Kyouko arrived at the station with 30 minutes to spare. She had talked to Kanae on the drive over, assuring her friend that she was content with her decision and promised to bring her a souvenir.

 

When she got to the station, she couldn’t see Sho or Shoko anywhere, so she just sat down to wait. Fiddling with her necklace, she looked over the script again. It was really like one of her dreams.

 

The Fairy Queen got captured by an evil Demon, intend to make her give over her kingdom.

A Fairy Knight went on a quest to save her, aided by his helpful Squire. They defeated the evil Demon and his Helper, and found the Queen - who, by then, had already escaped on her own and was now lost in the castle on her way out. The Queen ruled her kingdom with the Knight ever by her side, and everyone lived happily ever after.

 

Kyouko sighed. It was not a great script, not really, but it had all her favorites. She was excited to see how it would work out.

 

“Kyouko-chan!”

 

She looked up at her name being called and stood when she saw Shoko coming her way.

 

“Hello, Shoko-san,” she said and bowed in greeting. “It’s good to see you. How are you?”

 

“I’m very well, thank you,” the older woman answered with a smile. “I’m excited you decided to join us for the movie.”

 

Kyouko smiled, too. “It sounded interesting, and I thought it would be a great opportunity.”

She looked around. “Where is Sho?”

She wasn’t eager to see him, but it was probably best to get it over with soon.

 

Shoko looked behind herself. “He said he needed to get something from the shop, but didn’t want me with him. He’s meeting us here, we still have a bit of time left.”

 

Kyouko nodded, thinking. Sho always got slightly sick on the train, so he was probably getting some stomach pills and didn’t want Shoko to know about it.

 

 _Stupid_ , she thought. S _he’s his manager. He needs to be more open with her!_

 

“Are you all alone?”

 

Shoko’s question brought Kyouko out of her dark thoughts. “Huh?”

 

Shoko frowned. “Is your manager not with you?”

 

Kyouko smiled awkwardly. “Ah. I, uhm. I don’t have one yet. So it’s just me.”

 

Shoko’s eyes widened. “No manager? But… Oh, if I had known! Having you come to Kyoto with us all alone, the President is fine with that?”

 

Kyouko waved her hand. “Yes, yes, it is no problem!” she assured Shoko. “It’s not my first time travelling alone, though it is the first time being on location by myself. Without someone from my agency, I mean. But it’s fine,” she hurried to add at Shoko’s nervous look. “I know Kyoto, after all, and won’t get lost. And you can count on me for doing my work, I promise!”

 

Shoko smiled, her worry easing a bit. “That’s not what I am afraid of, not at all,” she said but was interrupted as she saw Sho coming closer.

 

Kyouko looked at her old childhood friend. The last time she had seen him was in the office, with her mother. The time before that… She blushed as she thought about it and she felt the familiar anger welling up inside her. Twice he had kissed her now, both times without her permission!

 

She stomped on the feeling, desperate to keep her demons in check. She needed, she wanted this movie. She’d have to get used to working with Sho.

 

“Sho,” she greeted him as politely as she could.

 

He looked her up and down, then at her luggage. “Is that all you’re bringing,” he asked, staring at the single bag.

 

She was confused and followed his gaze. “Of course. We’re only there for two weeks, after all, and I’ll be able to wash my clothes if need be. How much are you bringing?”

 

Sho looked  to the side where two waggons full of suitcases were loaded into the train.

 

“Well,” Shoko laughed at Kyouko’s dumbfounded stare. “We’re also bringing some costumes and props with us. But Sho has three bags for himself.”

 

Kyouko raised an eyebrow at him. “Two for clothes and one for grooming products?” she guessed and had the satisfaction to see him turn bright red in the face.

  
“Well, some of us like to take care of ourselves,” he snapped. “I bet you only brought a hairbrush with you?”

 

Kyouko’s face shut down and she swallowed her anger again. “And a hair dryer,” she said, turning away and gripping her own bag. “I’ll be going on, if that’s okay.”

 

Shoko nodded and watched her leave before hitting Sho on the shoulder. “Be nice,” she hissed. “You wanted her with us, so you better behave!”

 

Sho sighed and rubbed his shoulder. “Yeah, I know… it just comes out.”

 

“Well, keep it inside,” she admonished him and they both followed after Kyouko to find their seats.

 

***

 

Kyouko sat in her seat and stared out the window. She was surprised at herself. There was less anger at Sho’s words than she’d anticipated. Actually, she was more sad than angry.

 

She’d tried so hard to be a different person. To not be _that_ Kyouko anymore. The one who said no to all luxuries to keep someone else happy. She still had her Make Up that Konoe had gifted her, and it wasn’t even close to running out, but still, she should invest in some more.

 

By now she was at school, was doing a job she loved, but she still stared longingly at the Make Up displays in windows without buying anything. Sure, she could use expenses for school and acting classes as an excuse, but the truth of the matter was that she still didn’t feel worthy. As if she still didn’t deserve it. As if she still wasn’t beautiful enough to warrant buying it.

 

Which was nonsense, of course, she knew that. Still, she walked by windows, looked at the Make Up, at her beloved Odette, at the other actors all dolled up, and felt… not good enough.

She wished she could stop.

 

“Are you alright, Kyouko-chan?”

 

She looked up as Shoko sat down next to her. “Yes, thank you,” she answered. “Just a bit nervous, is all. I haven’t been in Kyoto since… Well.”

 

She cast a look at Sho who sat in the seat on the other side of the lane, his guitar case next to him on the window seat. He hated looking at the moving world outside, she remembered. Made him feel even sicker.

 

Shoko smiled sadly. “Yes. Sho told me. He hasn’t been back, either. But he promised he’d at least think about meeting his parents while we’re there.”

 

Kyouko stared at Sho. “Really?” she asked, loud enough for him to hear.

 

Sho rolled his head in her direction and shrugged. “Maybe,” he said. “I haven’t decided yet. We’re going to be pretty close by.”

 

Kyouko opened her mouth and closed it again. “Are we going to stay at their inn?”

 

He rolled his eyes. “Of course not. The location is about 10 kilometers away. We’re going to stay at an inn there.”

 

Kyouko nodded. “Sounds reasonable. I wouldn’t be able to relax at the Ryokan…”

 

“Neither would I,” he agreed and they shared a small smile, hastily looking away from each other when they realized what they were doing.

 

Shoko sighed. It would be a long ride. Thank god she had brought a book.

 

***

 

Kyouko took a deep breath as they exited the train. She imagined the air was different than in Tokyo. Much more… Refreshing.

 

“It’s weird to be back here,” Sho said, standing at her side.

 

Kyouko looked at him. “Already?” she asked, confused. “Right now I can’t say I feel the same.”

 

He shrugged. “I never felt very welcomed here.”

 

She frowned. “How can you not feel welcomed by a city or a piece of land?”

 

“I don’t know, just felt like it,” he snapped back and she closed her mouth.

 

They waited in silence for Shoko to finish directing their driver to get the luggage in the van she had rented for them.

 

“Hey, Kyouko,” Sho finally said and she jumped at her name from his mouth.

 

“Yes?” she asked, instinctively going on the defensive.

 

He rolled his eyes. “Calm down, I just wanted… I wanted to say I’m glad you’re here.”

 

She blinked. “Huh?”

 

He sighed. “I asked you to come and I actually expected you to say no. But here you are. It makes this whole thing… Easier.” He looked her directly in the eyes. “I couldn’t have come back here without you.”

 

She stared at him, her mouth open, as he blushed and walked quickly over to the van. It took Kyouko a few minutes to get her bearings before she could follow him. She had the feeling that Sho would surprise her a lot during their stay here. Kyoto seemed to bring back a little bit of the boy he had been.

 

Kyouko shuddered. She had a bad feeling about this all of a sudden.

 

***

 

They met the other actors and the rest of the crew at the inn.

 

They were all newcomers, not from Tokyo but from Kyoto, and Kyouko liked them well enough. Being surrounded by the Kyoto accent again was weird, but also comfortable. The people also didn’t freak out about Sho too much, which made her relax. She had been afraid it would all turn into a huge storm as soon as he stepped out of the car.

 

“Kyouko, this is Makoto; she is playing the Demon’s helper,” Shoko introduced a young woman, only a few years older than Kyouko. “And here are Yamato and Mamoru, the Demon and the Squire.”

 

Kyouko bowed to them all, which they returned, and smiled. “It’s very nice to meet you,” she said. “I hope the movie works out well.”

 

They returned the sentiment and Makoto stepped a little closer. “It seems we’re sharing a room,” she told Kyouko. “I hope that is okay with you?”

 

Kyouko nodded. “Of course.” She looked at Shoko. “Will you share with us, too?”

 

Shoko shook her head. “No. Sho and I will both have single rooms, you will share with Makoto, and Yamato with Mamoru.” She smiled apologetically. “We had hoped to get single rooms for all of us, but they don’t have enough right now. The crew is also rooming together, at least the ones who don’t live close enough to commute.”

 

Everyone assured her that it was no problem, and they moved to find their rooms. They’d meet again for dinner, over which they’d discuss the proceedings of filming. Until then they were free to do as they wished.

 

“So, how did you get the role?” Makoto asked as they unpacked. “We got the call to our school - we’re at the New York Film Academy here in Kyoto - and our teachers thought we’d do a great job. It’s also good for credit, even if the script is a bit… well.”

 

Kyouko grinned. “It’s not the best, but I love it,” she told Makoto. “I always wanted to play a Fairy, and the story is exactly what I always wanted to do.”

 

Makoto gave her a puzzled look. “That’s a hell of a coincidence.”

 

Kyouko froze. “Uhm. Well, I did get asked to do the role, so…” She shrugged, helplessly, wondering if Makoto would shun her now, after she revealed this little tidbit.

 

But the other woman just stared at her. “You got handpicked? And it’s your favorite story? … Wow. Sounds like someone wants to do you a huge favor.”

 

Kyouko thought about that. Sho _had_ said he wanted her specially, right?

 

“I’ve seen Dark Moon, by the way, and Box R,” Makoto continued, changing the subject. “You’re really great in both.”

 

Kyouko blushed hotly and dropped her pillow. “Oh! Uhm. Thank you.” She still got too flustered when people gave her a compliment about her work.

 

Makoto laughed. “Calm down, I really mean it. I know the boys have seen it, too, so they’ll probably ask you about it - Mamoru is also a great fan of Ren Tsuruga, so you might get hassled a bit about him.”

 

Kyouko’s heart beat faster at the mention of Ren. “Oh, that’s okay,” she said, still blushing. “Tsuruga-san is a great actor, I have no problem talking about him. Speaking of which…”

 

She got her phone out and looked at it. “I need to call in, tell them I made it. If you’ll excuse me for a moment…?”

 

Makoto waved her off, returning to unpacking, as Kyouko left the room to find a more private place to call.

 

First, the called the couple from the Darumaya and then Mr. Sawara. She left Kanae a message - she was working as Boo while Kyouko was away - and then called Ren’s number.

 

She was ready to leave a message when it rang three times, but the call was picked up after all.

 

“Kyouko-san?”

 

She smiled. “Yes, hello, Tsuruga-san,” she said. “I just wanted to tell you that I arrived at the location.”

 

“That is very thoughtful of you,” he answered. There was some honking in the background and she guessed he was in the car. “Where are you staying?”

 

“At an onsen,” she explained. “It’s nice; I’m sharing a room with the other actress. She and the other two are studying acting here in Kyoto and got picked by their teachers.”

 

Ren hmmmed. “Sounds like they will have good work ethics if their teachers recommend them,” he said. “I’m glad you feel comfortable.”

 

A beat of silence, and then he asked: “And Fuwa? Is he giving you trouble?”

 

Kyouko thought back to the train ride, the little conversations they’d had. “No, not at all,” she answered truthfully. “He’s on his best behavior.”

 

Ren hmmmed again and they soon ended the call.

 

Kyouko frowned at her phone. Something seemed off about Ren, but she couldn’t put her finger on it.

 

“Everything alright back home?”

 

She looked up. Sho was standing at the vending machine in front of her, putting in some money without looking at her.

 

“Uh… Yes. I just wanted to tell everyone that I arrived safely. The President and Tsuruga-san both asked for updates every now and then, and the people I’m staying with and Kanae worry a lot…”

 

She trailed off, not sure why she was telling him all this.

 

He grabbed the soda cans rolling from the machine and walked over to her. He handed her a can of her favorite grape-soda without a word and she took it, bewildered.

 

“Sounds like you have a great support system,” he said casually, opening his can.

 

Kyouko frowned at him. “What do you mean?”

 

He shrugged and motioned to the can in her hand. She opened it and took a sip - still as good as she remembered. She just couldn’t get this kind in Tokyo. A happy sigh almost made her miss Sho’s next words.

 

“When we arrived in Tokyo,” he began and stopped for a second, as if to gather his thoughts. “You were always alone,” he tried again. “You went to work and came home. And I know that’s… I know that it’s my fault you were lonely.”

 

She stared at him, soda forgotten, as he looked her square in the eye. Pain was all over his face and she suddenly remembered why she’d loved him so, why he’d been the center of her world for all these years. Because underneath all that persona he’d created, he was still Shoutaro, the boy who gave her his ice cream when she didn’t have enough money for her own, who carried her on his back when she twisted her ankle, who tried - and failed - to clean the rooms when she was too exhausted to do so herself. He had just buried it too deep for her to find.

 

“Stop,” she whispered and he frowned. “Stop being so nice,” she explained. Her hands shook and she put the can down before she spilt it. “It’s not fair for you to be so nice now.”

 

He didn’t answer, just stared at her for a while. Then he nodded. “You’re probably right,” he agreed, the pain now in his voice, too. “It’s way too late…”

 

And he left her sitting in the empty lounge, once more fleeing before her tears could fall.

 

***  
  


Dinner had been a bit awkward, at first, but talking with the crew and other actors made it easy for Kyouko to forget about Sho being weird. They talked about the different locations they’d film at - mostly at Shugakuin Rikyu Imperial Villa but also at Haradani Garden. It being Mid-April they would just catch the last of the Sakura Season. Makoto especially was very happy about that, as she told Kyouko.

 

As predicted, Mamoru also asked a lot of questions about Ren. Kyouko tried to ignore the way Sho pointedly turned away whenever the topic came up. She answered Mamoru’s questions readily enough and also promised to get him an autograph - or at least ask for one.

 

“I’m sure Tsuruga-san will be happy to send you one,” she told Mamoru who grinned widely. “He’s actually a very nice person, as long as you’re not -” She stopped and frowned. “Uhm. Well. He’s nice, anyway.”

 

Mamoru frowned. “That sounded a bit weird, Kyouko-san…”

 

She laughed uncomfortably. “No no, not at all. He’s a nice man, but he’s also, well. Human. But I’m sure he’ll be happy to give a fellow actor an autograph if he wants one.”

 

She changed the subject after that, noticing how Sho watched her with a curious expression on his face.

 

***

 

The next day they went through costumes and props, read through the script and tried to get a feel for their characters working together.

 

For once, Kyouko had no problems getting into her role. Being a fairy had been her dream since childhood and she was able to switch into the mindset so fast, Makoto and Shoko were actually kind of concerned.

 

Makoto herself had equally little trouble to play the bad helper - “I love spy movies, there are often women as the evil guy’s helper.” - while Mamoru and Yamato were still having a few problems.

 

“The Squire is not really important, but he is a fairy,” Mamoru said. “I’m not really sure how to act like one…”

 

Kyouko’s face lit up and she moved to sit beside him, telling him about Corn, how he behaved, how he acted - Mamoru was confused, but took notes. She was the fairy expert after all.

 

Sho and Yamato were working together, as the two male leads they’d need to get a lot of their cues from each other after all.

 

As it was Sho’s first acting job, apart from his PV, he was a lot more unsure than the others, but he was hiding it well. Kyouko noticed, though. Noticed his little glances, the beads of sweat appearing now and then, the stumbling over his lines.

 

When he left the room during break, she sighed and went after him, giving Shoko a small smile when she motioned to get up as well. “I’ve got it,” she told her and Shoko nodded, sitting back down to talk to the camera men.

 

Kyouko found Sho in the same lounge they’d been earlier.

 

“Hey,” she said and he looked up from where he’d buried his head in his hands. “You’re doing well, you know.”

 

He blinked and she sat next to him, trying not to notice how he stared at her. She wasn’t sure why she wanted to give him a pep talk - but he obviously needed it.

 

“It’s your first real acting job,” she continued. “As a lead. Also as something you don’t really identify with or even believe in.” She smirked, remembering his reactions when she talked about fairies. “But you seem to have a good grasp on the character already.”

 

There was silence for a second before he sighed. “That’s not really hard,” he answered. “I wrote him, after all.”

 

Kyouko turned to him so fast she heard something in her neck crack. “What?”

 

Sho didn’t look at her but she could see his face burning red. “I thought you knew.”

 

“I… wha… How was I supposed to know?” she asked, absolutely gobsmacked.

 

He shrugged, still staring at the vending machine. “It’s your favorite story, your perfect role, I wanted you specifically for it… I thought it was obvious without me having to tell you!”

 

Kyouko still stared at him, her mouth open. Now that she thought about it, it was obvious.

 

“I… _Why_?”

 

He turned to her, finally, his gaze incredulous. “Seriously?” he asked. “You don’t know?”

 

She bristled at his disbelieving tone. “Oh, I’m sorry, did I develop telepathy when I wasn’t looking? Why should I know why you do the things you do?”

 

Sho groaned loudly. “You’re so infuriating,” he snapped and Kyouko opened her mouth to answer -

 

There were hands on her shoulders, pulling her forwards, and a mouth on her slightly parted lips, pressure, gentler than his voice would have led her believe, and this time she understood everything he wanted to say. This kiss was not a joke or a way to anger her like on Valentine’s, nor was it meant to get any kind of reaction out of her like the day she saw her mother on TV and he’d turned up at the Daruyama’s.

 

This kiss was full of longing, of passion, and of -

 

She pushed at his chest, parting them. Her eyes were locked on his, burning each other.

 

“Please stop,” she whispered but not moving further away. “I don’t want to remember…”

 

She shook her head and stood abruptly, leaving his hands hanging in the air. “I just can’t do this,” she whispered and fled back to the meeting room, composing herself before she entered. This day would be a challenge to get through...

 

She lay awake that night, thinking.

 

This was the third time he’d kissed her, but it was different each time so she had a lot to think about.

 

Sho had been her light when she was a child, her knight, her king. The one she loved with all her heart. She never minded working herself to the bones for him, as long as he stayed with her.

 

When he broke her heart, he shattered her completely. He ruined all her childhood memories, he destroyed everything she’d believed in, everything that made her _Kyouko Mogami_.

 

That’s why she jumped at the chance to be a part of LME. She wanted to find herself, discover who she really was - without Sho Fuwa in her life.

 

She’d changed her appearance, but inside, she was still the same girl. This was proven when she started as Natsu, her training making it even harder to get into the role, while it had helped her with Mio.

 

But it had taken longer than just starting to act to find herself, her true passion. She’d needed Ren Tsuruga, and Konoe, and Maria-chan, and the President, and so many others to make sure she discovered who she really was.

 

And now Sho was treating her like she’d always wanted to be treated by him. Like a beloved person, like a woman.

 

Kyouko didn’t know how to handle that.

 

***

 

The next day they went to Haradani Garden to film the scenes in the cherry blossoms. The abduction of the Fairy Queen and also her return to the Kingdom, meaning the first and last scene.

 

Kyouko had two different costumes for it, the first a complicated golden gown, the other a torn and more practical silver one, showing how the Queen had been able to fight her own way free from the Demon King’s hold. She loved them both, of course, but the golden gown was especially perfect for her.

 

“I feel like a real fairy,” she told Shoko who laughed as she watched Kyouko twirl around.

 

“It’s nice to see you so happy,” she told Kyouko who laughed. “The role seems perfect for you.”

 

Kyouko nodded. “Yes. Seems like Sho does still remember some things from our childhood after all…”

 

She blinked at Shoko’s frown. Could it be… “Didn’t you know?” Kyouko asked curiously. “That he wrote the script himself, I mean?”

 

Shoko’s eyes widened. “No, I didn’t,” she said aghast. “He said it was a story he found in a book! Oh, that boy…”

 

She shook her head and sighed fondly. “He hates admitting to doing anything nice.”

 

Kyouko nodded in agreement. That was clearly one of Sho’s more infuriating traits…

 

“You know,” she said carefully, stepping closer and making sure no one was watching them. Shoko had always been kind to her, so why shouldn’t she confide in her? “Sho said he wrote the whole thing for me,” she continued.

 

Shoko stared at her, then at Sho who was standing a few feet away, talking to the director.

 

“I can actually see that,” Shoko murmured. “You’re in his thoughts a lot.” She smiled at Kyouko softly. “I never would have guessed, after the first time you and I met, but he really feels bad about what he did.”

 

Kyouko’s jaw clenched. She might get along better with him now but there was still some anger left. “Well, he should have thought about it before he did it, I think.”

 

Shoko nodded. “Oh, definitely,” she agreed. “But he’s gotten more mature in the last year, no doubt about that.”

She touched Kyouko’s cheek. “He’s going through some lengths to apologize to you.”

 

Kyouko sighed. “Yes, I know… But I still don’t know if I can ever really forgive im. He destroyed so much…”

 

“I know,” Shoko assured her. “And I never expect you to become close friends with him again. But this is good, isn’t it? Being able to work with him, talking to him, without fighting all the time? Doesn’t it feel better?”

 

Kyouko looked at Sho again. He was in his costume, just as her, a shiny silver armor, glinting in the light, a sword strapped to his side. Their eyes met and Kyouko’s breath caught.

 

“Yes,” she whispered. “It does.”

 

***

 

Filming went well. There were hardly any NG’s, and none of them were for Kyouko. She really fit into the role perfectly.

 

That is, until the end.

 

“Cut!” the director called and Kyouko and Sho both looked at him.

 

“You two,” he told them. “You’re supposed to be in love, aren’t you? The Knight who saves the Queen becomes her King after everything. So why aren’t you playing this?”

 

They shared a look but it was Sho that spoke up.

 

“Actually, that’s not in the script,” he said. “The Knight brings the Queen home, and becomes her most loyal Knight. Nothing in the script says something about love.”

 

The director stared at them and then flipped through the script. “Huh,” he said. “You’re right. I must have read it wrong.” He bit his lip. “Okay. But you’re still too stiff with each other. The Knight should show his admiration and love for his Queen, if not as a person, than as a ruler. And the Queen should be grateful and happy about his loyalty. How does that sound?”

 

“Makes sense,” Kyouko said. Normally, she would have pushed for the love story, too. But with Sho in the role of the Knight, it wasn’t the best idea. She wouldn’t be able to portray it anyway. Or that’s what she told herself, at least.

 

“Okay, once more then!”

 

In the end it took a few more tries before they got it right. Both Sho and Kyouko were satisfied with the end product.

 

“There’s still a possibility of future love there,” the director pointed out. “At least from the Knight’s perspective. Very good work, Sho-kun, for showing that.”

 

Sho carefully didn’t look at Kyouko as he accepted this with a low thanks.

 

“Alright, we’re done, pack it up,” the director said next and the crew got to work while the actors moved to the trailers to get rid of their make up. They had one for the boys and one for the girls.

 

“You looked great out there,” Makoto told Kyouko with a huge smile. “You could really see that you’re a pro already.”

 

Kyouko blushed. “Oh, I’m still a beginner,” she waved it off. “But thank you.”

 

“Though I also thought there would be the beginning of a love story in there at the end,” Makoto continued and Kyouko clenched the make up removal tissue in her hand.

 

“Uhm, well. I think it’s good to go with the more modern approach. A Queen doesn’t have to have a man, right?” She laughed awkwardly.

 

“Sure,” Makoto said, eyeing her. “But isn’t that part of a fairy tale, normally?” She waited for a bit but when no answer came she continued. “You and Sho act a bit weird around each other. Some history there, which is why you can’t play lovers?”

 

Kyouko sighed. “Something like that, yes,” she said. “We’re actually both from here. Childhood friends. But some not very nice things happened and, well. Here we are…”

 

Kyouko removed the last of her make up. “A love scene between us would be weird.”

 

Makoto nodded. She was already done and ready to go. “I won’t pry,” she told Kyouko. “But if you want to talk, I’m here.”

 

She smiled and left the trailer, leaving Kyouko to finish.

 

“Thanks,” Kyouko called after her, deep in thought.  
  


***

 

The next few days were full of filming. They were making great progress, so it was decided they would all have Monday off.

 

“Want us to show you our school?” Yamato asked during breakfast. “They’d love to have two real stars there.”

 

“Sounds interesting,” Kyouko said. “But I think we have plans…”

 

She looked at Sho who was uncharacteristically silent. “Yeah… I already told my parents we’re coming over.”

  
“Right, you’re from here,” Mamoru said. “You grew up together?”

 

Kyouko nodded, grabbing some more food. “Yes. Sho’s parents took care of me a lot, so I’d like to visit them.”

 

“Sounds like a nice thing to do,” Yamato said and Makoto nodded. “Maybe we’ll get another day off and can visit the school then.”

 

Kyouko and Sho both nodded before finishing their breakfast.

 

“I borrowed the director’s car,” Shoko said as they walked outside. “I’ll just drop you off and go into town or something.”

 

“You should come in,” Sho said as he held open the backdoor for Kyouko who moved into the car. “Meet my parents. You’ve done a lot for me and I’d like them to know that.”

 

Kyouko and Shoko both stared at him but didn’t say anything. Sho slipped into the seat next to Shoko and they drove off.

 

***

 

All three of them stood before the Ryokan.

 

“So your parents know we’re coming?” Kyouko asked and Sho nodded.

 

“Yeah,” he answered and took a deep breath. “They said today is a good day as it’s not too busy right now.”

 

“Right, cherry blossom season has ended, there was always a lull after that,” Kyouko remembered, looking around. “Still looks the same.”

 

Shoko followed her gaze. “It’s beautiful,” she said in awe. “You come from a really pretty place.”

 

Sho didn’t answer and instead walked to the front door, making them follow him.

 

“Welcome to the Shougetsu-tei,” said a young woman when they entered. “Might I take your coats?”

 

“No, thanks,” Sho said as they took off their shoes. “We’re here to see the Mistress and the Master.”

 

“Thank you, Mina, that will be all.”

 

Kyouko smiled as Sho’s mother came towards them. “Mistress!” she called and stepped forward, bowing deeply. “I’m very happy to see you in good health.”

 

Sho’s mother smiled and pulled her up. “Oh, Kyouko, I’m so glad you decided to visit. Look at you. You have certainly changed into a very beautiful woman.”

 

Kyouko blushed and looked away, mumbling a thanks.

 

“And who do we have here?” Sho’s mother said and looked at Shoko.

  
“My agent, Aki Shoko,” Sho introduced her. “I wanted you to meet her because she’s done a lot for me. She’s a great help to me.”

 

Finally, his mother looked at him. “You actually acknowledge someone else’s role in your life?” she said coldly and Kyouko saw him flinch slightly. “You _have_ changed.”

 

She led them to the biggest entertaining room. “Your father will be with us shortly,” she said as they sat down. “I’ll get us some tea and refreshments.”

 

“Can I help?” Kyouko asked instinctively and wanted to get up, but Sho’s mother waved her off with a smile.

 

“Oh, no, Kyouko. You’re a guest today, you don’t have to work here anymore.”

 

With that, she left, leaving silence behind.

 

“She’s angry with me,” Kyouko mumbled and looked at the table, tears prickling in her eyes. “She’s angry I left with you.”

 

Sho sighed. “No, she’s angry with me I took you away from here. She shouldn’t let it out on you. I’ll talk to her about it. It’s not your fault after all.”

 

Shoko looked between the two of them. “There is more history here than you ever told me, isn’t there?” She asked. “Will you two be alright?”

 

They both nodded, though Kyouko still looked dejected.

 

“It will be fine,” Sho said and put his hand on top of Kyouko’s. She stared at him. “She still loves you, I know she does.”

 

Instead of pulling her hand back, as she had first wanted, she nodded and let him squeeze it for a moment. Being back here made her feel the old solidarity she had with him before they left. Before everything went to hell.

 

***

 

Sho’s mother seemed certainly interested in Kyouko’s career. She had seen Dark Moon, apparently, and gasped as she realized that Mio had been played by Kyouko.

 

“I didn’t recognize you at all,” she said in awe. “You looked like a completely different person. Well, that’ the job of an actor, isn’t it?” She laughed.

 

Kyouko nodded. “Yes. It was a very exciting change, exhausting, too. But I’m doing a job I love, I’m going to school -”

  
“You’re in High School?” Sho’s father interrupted from the door. “I thought you had given that up when my good-for-nothing son decided to take you away from your home.”

 

Kyouko saw Sho wince. “I managed to get into a very good school with great rules for actors,” she explained before she got up to bow to him. “I am learning a lot - both from school and for work.”

  
“So, if this acting thing falls apart, you’ll be able to at least get a real job?” he asked and now it was Kyouko’s turn to wince.

 

“Acting is a real job, dad,” Sho said and Kyouko looked at him in surprise. She hadn’t expected him to defend her.

 

“Kyouko is really good at it, too. She’ll be a star one day.”

 

“You sound very convinced of that. Well, you should be. If not your guilt over what you did to her, how you destroyed her life, would certainly pull you don’t. If you feel guilty about it at all.”

 

Sho shut his mouth and looked away, his hand curling on his leg. Kyouko noticed it when she sat back down. This time, it was her who squeezed his hand. He turned his around and laced their fingers together. Kyouko didn’t pull back.

 

They stayed for another hour, visibly getting more uncomfortable, as Sho’s parents both took turns in berating him. Subtly, of course, but even Shoko noticed every single jab, even if she didn’t always understand the reference.

 

“Well, it’s time for us to go,” Shoko finally said and stood. “It was very nice to meet you both. I’ll make sure that Sho will have time in his schedule to visit you again soon.”

 

“No need,” Sho’s father said. “I’m sure he’s quite busy, playing the big music star. What does he owe his parents, right? No need for forced visits.”

 

Apparently that was the last straw for Sho. He got up, letting Kyouko’s hand drop, and stormed from the room, not even saying goodbye. Shoko bowed quickly and hurried after him.

 

Kyouko stood much slower and bowed more deeply.

 

“I’m very grateful to you two, and I always will be,” she said slowly and some of Mio slipped into her, turning her face to a mask of stone. “But I won’t come here anymore, either. Sho is not perfect, to be honest, he has done some very horrible things. But that doesn’t mean he isn’t your son anymore. You should remember, maybe, that a child is only ever as well behaved as his parents have raised him to be.”

 

She moved to the door, leaving them gaping after her. She was a far cry from the Kyouko they knew.

 

“And just so you know?” she said and turned around to face them once more. “Sho is a great singer. He is a true star. One day, he’ll be at the top and you will hear his music everywhere. That talent is also something that comes from his family.”

 

She bowed again and left, moving slowly through the halls, saying goodbye for the last time. This was not her home anymore.

 

She didn’t look back as she sat down in the car and Shoko drove them away in silence.

 

***

 

The next two days were strained.

Show got a lot of NG’s for being in a bad mood, but got himself under control after a stern lecture by the director.

He didn’t want to talk to Kyouko at all and avoided her as much as he could, though.

 

“I’m not really sure what else I can do,” Shoko said as she and Kyouko lounged in the inn’s own onsen. Usually they just used the normal bath, but today Shoko had asked Kyouko to come with her to the outdoor bath.

 

“He’s moody and frustrated. I can understand why, of course, but it interferes with his work.”

 

Kyouko nodded and leaned back, her head resting on a stone behind her. “Yes. When we left, he said he was willing to break ties with his parents. But seeing it in reality must have hit him harder than he expected.”

 

“What about you?” Shoko asked. “They were pretty hard on you, too.”

 

Kyouko shrugged. “I always felt obligated to them,” she pointed out. “I was always just waiting for the day they’d cast me out. It’s why I worked so hard in the Ryokan. Of course their words hurt, but not as much as other things in my life did.”

 

Shoko hmmmed and they fell into a relaxing silence.

 

“I will go and try talking to him again,” Shoko finally said and got up, holding the towel around her body tightly. “I will see you later, Kyouko.”

 

Kyouko waved after her, her eyes closed, as she continued to let the warm water relax her.

 

The door slid open just a few minutes later.

 

“Did you forget something, Shoko-san?” Kyouko asked and looked at the door.

 

Sho stared at her, a towel wrapped around his waist, his chest bare.

 

They held gazes for a minute before Kyouko flushed a deep red and turned away. “I… I didn’t know this was a shared bath,” she squeaked, pulling the towel closer.

 

Sho swallowed. “I… Sorry. I can come back later…?”

 

Kyouko opened her mouth to jump at his question, but then she remembered. She had been in way worse situations with Ren, as Setsu. She could just channel Setsu. She was still wearing a towel, so he wouldn’t see anything anyway…

 

“No, it’s fine,” she said, smiling at him, Setsu at the forefront of her mind. “You’re already here, so… It’s a big bath.”

 

He seemed stunned for a moment but then he nodded jerkily and moved into the water, sitting down a bit away from here. Awkward silence fell between them.

 

“Shoko-san is worried about you,” Kyouko said finally and could hear Sho flinched by the splashes of the water. “She says you won’t talk to her.”

 

“Yeah, well, she doesn’t really know how it is,” he mumbled.

 

Kyouko turned a bit so she could look at him. He was sitting a bit elevated so she could see almost to his belly. She fixed her eyes on his face.

 

“She would do a lot for you,” she pointed out. “She likes you a lot. And she puts up with all your stupid mistakes, so that makes her a real great person.”

 

Sho snorted and smirked at her. “So, by your standards, you’re calling yourself a great person?”

 

Kyouko felt suddenly cold. “No,” she said shortly. “I was stupid.”

 

She moved to turn away again but his hand on her shoulder stopped her.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “I didn’t mean it. You weren’t stupid. I just didn’t deserve you.”

 

She stared at him. “When did you get so self-conscious?” She asked.

 

He laughed brokenly. “What do you think?”

 

And suddenly he was kissing her again.

His lips were warm and soft on hers, moving slowly. His hand moved from her shoulder to her neck, angling her head, his other arm sneaking behind her waist and pulling her closer.

 

She moved with him, her brain quiet for once. She could feel herself getting pressed against his chest awkwardly, as she was still sitting more or less sideways to him, but she also didn’t want to move more and change positions. Slowly, she started to kiss back, letting his tongue into her mouth, moving against it.

 

When he pulled back, she actually followed him before stopping. She opened her eyes to see him looking at her in wonder.

  
“I never thought…”

 

“What?” she prompted him to continue, her voice just as quiet as his. They both felt it wrong to break the moment by talking too loudly.

 

“I never thought I could have this,” he choked out, moving his hand from her neck to her cheek, stroking it. “Having you like this… In my arms.”

 

Kyouko shuddered a bit and swallowed. “It was all I wanted to be for years,” she pointed out. “Yours.”

 

He nodded, his eyes flitting away in shame. “Yeah, and then I ruined it. Ruined you. And yet here you are…”

 

She lifted her own hand, moving his head back around, so he would look at her. “Here I am,” she nodded and this time it was her that kissed him.

 

Kyouko didn’t think about tomorrow, or what would happen when they got back to Tokyo, what people - what Ren! - would say if they knew. All she could think about right now was her younger self, wanting this, dreaming of this, of having Sho all to herself, having his love. She couldn’t deny herself this, she didn’t want to.

 

Maybe it was just because they were back in Kyoto, because their past had invaded their new lives, but she didn’t care about this, either.

 

All she cared about was how he moved her to sit in his lap, his hands now both on her face, the kiss growing more heated, faster, deeper. She cared about the groans Sho let out, as if he was starving and she was a delicious meal. She cared about the heat running through her, about his fingers caressing her cheeks so gently while his mouth was bruising  on hers. She cared about the feel of his skin under her hands which roamed over his chest and back, sometimes catching on a nipple, making him moan into her mouth.

She cared about the tugging sensation in her lower belly and the hard line of his dick pressing against her.

 

“Can I take this off?” he muttered against her mouth and she felt him tug at her towel. Without thinking, she nodded, and seconds later her bare breasts were pressing against his chest as he pressed them even closer together.

 

Kyouko shivered. No one had ever done this, had kissed her like this, had touched her. She had dreamed of saving herself - first for Sho and then… Well, she hadn’t even thought about it anymore.

 

But right now she just… _Wanted_.

 

So when one of his hands moved down and ended on her breast, she didn’t push him away. She just let out a low sound, more of a keen, as he started to tug at her nipple.

 

“Sho,” she whispered and he breathed in sharply.

 

“Say it again,” he ordered, almost sounding feverish, as he moved his head down, taking her nipple into his mouth instead.

 

She let her head fall back, panting sharply. “Sho,” she repeated. “Sho, Sho, Sho…”

 

She could feel the heat moving farther down, felt herself getting dizzy. Dimly she realized that an open bath was not the best place to do it, anyone could walk in.

 

But as his hand moved lower, slipping inside of her, as his mouth continued to suck and bite at her nipples, she lost that thought.

 

There was just him, his touch, his voice, his breath, his mouth and tongue. His heat.

 

She cried out as she felt herself crashing, as she came from his clever fingers moving inside her, stroking, spreading, tweaking.

 

She shuddered atop of him, only slowly calming down, as he pulled his hand and mouth away, kissing her softly, licking away the tears she didn’t realize she had cried.

 

She wondered if his “I love you” had been her imagination or if he’d really said it. She didn’t dare to ask him.

 

***

 

They were in Sho’s room, having gotten there hand in hand, silent, unnoticed, without discussing it.

 

Kyouko lay on her back, looking up at Sho, who just stared at her for a moment.

 

“You’re sure about this?” he whispered, peppering kisses up and down her neck, his fingers tracing patterns over her chest and belly. “You want to give me this?”

 

Kyouko smiled and pulled his head up, kissing him softly. “Yes, Sho,” she answered. “I think it was always yours.”

 

He smiled back and gently spread her legs. “I’ll go slow,” he promised.

 

Kyouko drew in a sharp breath as he entered her, slowly pushing inside. It hurt, not as much as she had feared, but it was still uncomfortable. She grabbed his shoulders and held on, squeezing her eyes shut.

 

“Almost done,” he soothed her, “ just a bit more, darling, almost there…”

 

He groaned as he was fully inside her, trembling, holding still. “You feel good,” he whispered and kissed her again. “Tell me when I can move, I will wait.”

 

Kyouko nodded shakily. Slowly, the pain went away, getting replaced with fullness and pressure.

 

“You can move,” she told him and he did so, slowly sliding out a bit before moving back in.

 

Soon, they were both moving together, the pain completely gone.

Kyouko could only feel pleasure now, making her dizzy again. Without thought she moved her hand down, rubbing her clit.

 

Sho moaned at the sight. “You’ll be the death of me,” he whispered into her ear before biting it, making her keen. “You look so beautiful, Kyouko,” he murmured, moving his mouth over her neck, to her breasts, sucking her nipples again, making her tremble. He had lost any kind of rhythm as he concentrated more on peppering her with kisses, shallowly thrusting in and out, getting faster. “Want to do this all the time… Want to see you in my bed every morning…”

 

Kyouko let him ramble. Her breath was getting punched out of her by her building pleasure and she couldn’t think of any answers anyway.

 

“I love you.”

 

This time, his words sent her over the edge, making her cry out, clenching around him.

 

He gave only a few more thrusts before he stilled above her, his mouth on her neck but she thought she heard him curse into her skin as he came.

 

It took them both a few minutes to calm down before he moved, sliding out of her with a wet sound which, for some reason, made her more embarrassed than anything else they’d done.

 

“I’ll get something to clean us up,” he said and she shivered as he moved, taking his heat with him. Before she could get too uncomfortable, he was already back with a towel.

 

“Will you stay for the night?” he asked her, avoiding her eyes.

 

“Will you look at me?” she asked back and smiled when he immediately thought her gaze. “Sho. I don’t regret this. Do you?”

 

He shook his head wordlessly and she opened her arms.

 

“Good,” she said as he lay down, his head on her breasts, his arms around her waist, squeezing her as if he was scared to let go. “Go to sleep, Sho.”

 

She stroked his hair even after his deep breaths told her he had done as she’d told him.

 

Tomorrow they would go back to work.

Tomorrow, Shoko might find them together.

Next week they would go back to Tokyo.

Next week she would meet Ren again.

 

Kyouko sighed and closed her eyes.

 

Next month she might pay for their eagerness, for their stupidity, if she didn’t take care of it in the morning.

 

But for now, Sho was in her arms, and sleep came to her easily.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love <3
> 
> To clarify something: These two are 16 and 17 years old and both lost their virginity to each other. Meaning: Not much experience in what kind of foreplay a woman especially needs to have it pain free.  
> They also DID NOT USE A CONDOM. Which is the stupidity mentioned at the end. "Taking care of it in the morning" means Plan B or the "morning after pill".


End file.
